


I Hope You Dance

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: After a long day, David convinces Patrick to help him choose a wedding song.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 115





	I Hope You Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pre-wedding fluff and some dancing. That's it.  
> Title is from the song by Lee-Ann Womack

Tuesday lasts forever. It’s David’s day off and Patrick is alone at the store, dealing with a stream of customers and their endless questions. There’s a month to go until the wedding and the list of things they have to do is slowly wearing him down. 

He’s counting down until he can go home when a last minute group of customers comes in, browsing and chatting. It’s five minutes to closing, but they seem determined to linger, indecisive about which scent of moisturizer they want to buy. Watching them dither, he plasters on his biggest smile, waiting until he can close the sale. Finally, they decide on the vanilla rose moisturizer and he cashes them out as quickly as possible, politely deflecting their attempts at small talk. When he flips the closed sign behind them it’s after five thirty. By the time he closes up and reconciles the till, it’s well after six.

All he wants is to head home and sit on the couch with David and a beer.

When he comes in the door of the apartment his stomach growls as the smell of lasagna drifts through the room. David is on the other side of the room with his back to him as he fiddles with the speakers on the desk, Patrick runs his eyes up the line of his body, savouring the curve of his ass in his skin-tight jeans. In the middle of the room, the furniture has been shoved back, creating a large open space in front of the fireplace. Patrick drops his keys and paperwork on the coffee table and moves to David, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hi, honey,” David’s tone is a tiny bit ironic, like he still can’t quite believe that he should use a pet name, but the warmth in his eyes is real and unwavering.

“Hi.” He kisses David hello before dropping his head to David’s shoulder, sighing as David‘s fingers begin to loosen up the muscles in his shoulders.

“What’s all this, then?” He gestures to the living room even as his eyes slip closed. A tiny groan escapes his lips as David’s hands find the knot at the base of his neck.

“We need to pick a song to dance to at our wedding. I’ve narrowed down the choices but I thought we should dance to them and see.” David scratches gently at the back of his neck, making him whine in response.

“Oh...David…” It sounds like so much effort when all he wants is to sit and relax.

He can tell David can see it in his face. “C’mon, dance with me for one song and then we’ll have dinner.”

He follows sluggishly as David pulls their clasped hands towards his chest. He rests his free hand on David’s shoulders, gently cupping the back of his neck. David slips his arm around his waist to bring him closer.

At first, all he can think about is how tired he is. His entire body is heavy, like he’s moving through molasses. Slowly, David moves them around the small space of the living room, one hand stroking soft circles on his lower back. David’s other hand squeezes his gently and he looks up to see his fiance smiling at him fondly. He smiles back and lets the rest of the day fall away. David hums tunelessly in his ear, unable to resist the lure of Mariah’s voice.

“I love you, David.” The humming stops and David’s hand stills on his back. 

“I love you too.” Without looking, he can hear the smile in David’s voice, the look of uncontained joy on his face.

The song ends and they stop in front of the fireplace, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. Patrick nuzzles into David’s neck and David presses a kiss to the crook of his shoulder. They stand their together for several minutes without speaking, swaying together. 

Reluctantly, he lifts his head from David’s shoulder. He reaches up for a kiss, his lips soft against David’s. The simple press of David’s lips on his own lights up his body. He runs his hands down David’s sides, but David interjects before he can pull their bodies together.

“So what did you think of the song?”

“Um…” He wasn’t paying any attention to the music, only focused on David and his own exhaustion.

“You weren’t even listening, were you?” David’s voice is exasperated and fond. “How can we get married if you’re not going to give Mariah the attention she deserves?”

“I always give Mariah the attention she deserves.” He grins at David’s doubtful look and kisses him, a quick peck on the lips. “ Don’t you remember? You’re my Mariah Carey.” 

David rolls his eyes. “You’re the worst.”

“But you’re simply the best, baby.” He bats his eyes at David, laughing as David squirms in his arms.

“I hate you.” David tries to escape from Patrick’s embrace, but he’s holding him too tightly. “I’m calling off the wedding.”

“Before we choose a wedding song? Mariah wouldn’t approve.” He struggles to keep a straight face, the laughter threatening to bubble up inside him.

“Just for that, we’re going with Touch My Body. I hope you’re ready to dance to that in front of your parents.” David puts just enough room between them to be able to cross his arms. He stares at Patrick defiantly.

He blushes, remembering the things they had done the last time that song came on David’s playlist. Still, he gives David a level stare. “Are you?” He raises an eyebrow at David.

“Your parents love me, I’ll take the risk.”

He grins and David grins back at him. He slides one hand up David’s back and grabs his hand with the other. “Play it again.” The teasing is gone, leaving softness behind. “I promise I’ll listen this time.”

David presses the button on his phone and the song begins again. Instead of reclaiming Patrick’s hand, he wraps his arms around his neck, surrounding Patrick’s body with his larger frame. He breathes in David’s scent, pressing a kiss to his neck as they sway together and Mariah’s voice fills the room.

_I would give up everything_  
_Before I'd separate myself from you_

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're dancing to is Thank God I Found You by Mariah Carey (of course).


End file.
